


there’s no girl quite like her

by shonenlesbian



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonenlesbian/pseuds/shonenlesbian





	there’s no girl quite like her

there’s no girl out there quite like her

 

there’s no girl quite like her

from her legs, long and elegant, that have by the gods’ graces have guided her to me

and her voice, full and strong and warm, enveloping me in a blanket of happiness as she tells me about her day

and her hands, that hold so much strength in them, but yet remain delicate and careful and loving in their ministrations

all the way up to her eyes, the harsh icy blue holding so much grief that i cannot begin to comprehend,   
but yet those eyes hold so much love in them

there isn’t any other girl quite like her, but i am glad, because i have been blessed to hold this precious jewel close to me and my heart


End file.
